Sentiments entortillés
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Voici un OS écrit pour un concours sur la saint-valentin. J'ai choisi le couple Sasu/Saku, sans grande surprise et la déclaration devait se faire par lettre. Si vous êtes du genre curieux osé venir lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


**Manga utilisé :** Naruto

**Couple :** Sasuke/Sakura

**Celui qui écrit la déclaration :** Sasuke

**Celui qui lit la déclaration :** Sakura

**Sentiments entortillés.**

Sakura,

Je sais bien que te parler par lettre est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai eut jusqu'à présent, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Tu me connais, tu sais que c'est compliqué pour moi de parler de moi ou de ce que je peux ressentir, même après autant d'années. J'y peux rien, c'est ainsi que je suis fait. J'ai beau t'avoir en face de moi, j'ai difficile à te dire ce que je voudrais que tu saches et pourtant, tes yeux si brillants et doux dont la couleur de jade ne va qu'à toi m'encouragent souvent à m'ouvrir. C'est quelque chose où j'ai encore du mal, même si grâce à toi et à Naruto, la haine qui habitait mon cœur quelques années plus tôt m'a quitté.

Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, je t'en remercie. Certes, les anciens Hôkages m'avaient beaucoup aidé, avaient répondu à mes questions, surtout Hashirama et l'issu de la guerre ma fait ouvrir les yeux qui avaient été fermés bien longtemps. Kakashi avait pourtant essayé de les ouvrir, mais sans succès, j'étais à ce moment-là plongé dans la folie de la vengeance et la noirceur de ce que je voyais, de ce que je pensais m'aveuglait complètement. Mais Naruto et toi, vous avez été un tournant décisif à mon choix de retourner à Konoha, quitte à y laisser la peau car il faut bien l'avouer, à cet époque-là, on ne savait pas si j'allais avoir la peine capitale ou non. J'avais fait tellement de bourdes…

Bref, je vous en suis reconnaissant de toute l'aide et de tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté même si je ne le montre pas souvent. Surtout toi, Sakura. Tu n'as pas hésité à me soigner alors que tu n'avais quasi plus de chakra, tu m'as soutenu durant mon périple une fois de retour à Konoha, tu m'as défendu, bec et ongles. Certes, Naruto était à ton côté, mais je peux te dire que tu m'as surpris sur ce coup-là. J'avais pensé que toi aussi tu me tournerais le dos ou que tu laisserais faire Naruto. Après tout, j'avais essayé de te tuer, ça aurais été compréhensible. Mais non, tu es restée à mon côté, tu as continuée à me sourire chaleureusement, à me donner du courage, à me dire que tout allais bien se passer alors que moi, j'étais persuadé qu'on allait voter pour ma mise à mort.

Naruto était là pour faire le pitre, m'énerver, c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il tenait à moi et il criait tout le temps. Soit sur moi, pour je ne sais plus quoi, pour que je sorte de mes gongs, c'est certains ou alors pour remettre les autres à leurs placent, précisant que j'étais comme tout le monde, un Shinobi de Konoha. Il m'aidait d'une autre façon, mais toi, c'est ta façon à toi qui m'a vraiment aidé. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, je me répète, mais j'ai dure à dire ce que j'éprouve. Tu ne m'en a jamais voulu pour ce que j'ai fait, en tous les cas, je n'ai jamais vu de regrets, d'animosité ou même de reproches dans tes belles prunelles à mon égard.

Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai apprécié tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi et te voir au quotidien, jour après jour depuis cinq ans me gonfle le cœur. Ça doit sûrement être de joie, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur les diverses choses qui s'imprègnent en moi. Mais t'avoir près de moi me fait plaisir, te voir me sourire, même si je ne le montre pas me fait du bien. Voir à quel point je suis toujours aussi important à tes yeux rempli mon égo surdimensionné. Je sais que cet égo fait partie de moi et je ne le nie pas, c'est ce qui fait ma personne. Lorsque tu me regarde de ce doux regard, j'ai le cœur qui palpite assez fortement, lorsque tu me frôle par mégarde, j'en frisonne des pieds à la tête. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire en lisant ça car je ne montre rien, je reste impassible même si, je suis plus sociable qu'avant, mais c'est un fait.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivais, pour moi, je devais sûrement être malade ou un truc du genre. Tu te souviens, il y a un an, je venais constamment à l'hôpital en pensant être malade ? Tu m'auscultais et tu me disais que tout allais bien. Je continuais à dire que quelque chose clochais chez moi et même si à ce moment-là je ne te le disais pas, étant moi-même perdu, quand tu me touchais c'était encore pire. Tu as entreprit par la suite de me faire une prise de sang et diverses analyses, mais toujours rien. Toi-même tu ne comprenais pas alors que je te disais à peine mes symptômes, ne voulant pas en dire trop sur ma personne non plus.

C'est après que j'ai commencé à me remettre en question, à réfléchir sur ce qui se produisait en moi et voir ton inquiétude à mon égard me compressait la poitrine. Ça non plus je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'aurais pu en parler à Naruto, après tout, une amitié forte nous lie lui et moi et c'était souvent à lui que je me confiais même si je manquais cruellement de tact avec lui, il me le rendait bien de toute façon. Mais lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il m'avait expliqué la déclaration d'Hinata durant l'attaque de Pein, je n'en avais pas été trop surpris à vrai dire. Comme tout le monde, déjà quand on était gosses j'avais vu qu'elle en était amoureuse. Lui aussi avait quelque chose qui s'opérait en lui alors je ne l'ai pas ennuyé avec ça. De toute façon, le connaissant il m'aurait taquiné et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Kakashi, j'aurais pu me confier à lui, après tout, à mon retour j'avais longuement parlé à notre senseï à qui j'avais fait du mal. Je voulais me repentir et je l'ai fait. Mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de retourner le voir, je voyais d'avance son air ahuris et sa moquerie, je me sentais tout simplement stupide. A toi, comment aurais-je pu ? Je n'y arrivais déjà pas à ce moment-là, j'étais coincé, comme maintenant à la différence que, à présent, j'ai pu mettre la main sur ce que je ressentais et ce que je ressens toujours.

J'ai donc commencé à t'observer dès que je le pouvais, étant attiré par toi comme par un aimant tout en me triturant les méninges pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué quelque chose, je ne voulais pas faire celui qui était collant, mais à chaque fois que tu étais avec Naruto ou moi ou avec d'autres personne où j'étais présent ou simplement moi, rien que tous les deux, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'allégeais. C'était comme si ta présence manquais pour que je me sente vraiment bien. Je t'ai souvent invité à manger, tu as toujours acceptée d'un ravissant sourire comme tu le faisais avec Naruto, j'étais content et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire l'un de mes petits sourires.

Contrairement à avant où je te trouvais lourde et collante, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, j'aime à chaque fois où je t'ai rien que pour moi. Tu as de la conversation, on ne s'ennuie jamais en ta présence même si tu parles bien plus que moi. Mais tu arrives quand même à me tirer les vers du nez, c'est comme si tu avais appris à me connaître, comme si, tu savais comment faire telle ou telle approche pour tel ou tel chose. Moi-même je ne me connais pas aussi bien. Tu arrives, je ne sais comment à me faire légèrement rire, à m'inquiéter lorsque tu pars en mission en solo pour des herbes médicales ou autre, même si je sais que tu peux parfaitement te défendre en cas de pépin. Il m'arrive de rager intérieurement lorsque je te vois rire avec un homme autre que Naruto ou moi et sur ça, j'ai pu rapidement mettre le doigt dessus. Je suis jaloux, purement et simplement.

T'imaginer avec un homme, qu'il te fasse rire, qu'il te touche d'une quelconque façon, qu'il t'embrasse… Ça me met dans une colère noire, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Je sais très bien que ça peut être dur à imaginer, que tout ce que je te raconte sur ce papier, je ne le laisse pas transparaître sur mon visage. Après avoir mit du temps à savoir ce qu'il m'arrivais, après avoir compris ma jalousie, ma joie, mon bonheur, ma souffrance aussi par moment, le fait de penser à toi sans cesse, de t'imaginer dans mes bras, de rêver de toi et de vouloir t'avoir chaque jour près de moi au quotidien m'a amené à une hypothèse que je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je sais ce que tu vas te dire après que moi, Sasuke Uchiha t'ai autant rejeté de diverses façons comme je l'ai fait, tu ne vas certainement pas me prendre au sérieux. J'ai tellement fait en sortes par le passé que tu ne m'aimes plus et il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas posé la question depuis mon retour si toi, tu avais encore des sentiments à mon égard. Je ne sais pas en fait, quand je vois la façon dont tu es si différente avec moi, je ne suis plus mit sur un piédestal, tu ne te jettes plus dans mes bras pour attirer mon attention, tu ne t'extasie plus à mon approche. Je ne vais pas énumérer comment tu étais avant avec moi, tu es bien différente maintenant et je ne m'en plains pas, je t'assure.

C'est juste qu'à présent, je suis sur un doute te concernant. Je me dis que la vie peu être cocasse. Avant tu m'aimais et moi, je voulais que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de ma personne, tu m'étouffais, m'agaçais… Et maintenant, c'est moi qui t'aime et je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas pour toi. Tu as bien trop changé lorsque tu es avec moi, même si c'est en bien, je ne peux donc pas croire que tu sois encore amoureuse de moi.

Qu'est-ce que je cherche avec cette lettre ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça. C'est beau de réaliser ce qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un, mais c'est autre chose de le dire à la personne concernée, dont toi cette fois-ci. Je ne sais même pas comment tu vas réagir en lisant cette lettre, je dois bien avouer que je crains un peu ta réaction, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose que je t'ouvre mon cœur ainsi, c'est comme si je me mettais à nu. Je sais que je ne dois pas être mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toi par rapport à ça. Tu as toujours su faire la part des choses et je mériterais grandement le fait que tu me rejettes.

Quoi que tu penses de cette lettre, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, je te serais dévoué jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu as tant fait pour moi, c'est tout ce que je peux faire en retour même si c'est médiocre. Je t'aime, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je mettrais un écart entre nous et. Tu as un problème ou autre, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux.

Sasuke U.

Il avait bien fallu à Sakura relire au moins trois fois les feuillets qu'elle avait entre les mains et elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle avait l'impression d'halluciner alors qu'inconsciemment, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Dans cette lettre qui faisait bien trois pages, Sasuke lui avouait ses sentiments pour elle et pour une fois, il n'était pas du tout maladroit. Il s'était épanché sur tout, le passé, ce qu'il avait éprouvé, son retour à Konoha, le soutien que Naruto et elle-même avait eut pour lui et tout ce qui s'était produit ensuite. Après relecture, elle en était toujours éberluée, sous le choc pour dire vrai. _Sasuke Uchiha l'aimait amoureusement_.

Quand elle était entrée dans sa pièce de travail de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait vu l'enveloppe posé sur son bureau de bois elle avait été perplexe. Elle s'était d'abord demandée de qui ça pouvait bien venir, elle ne savait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu avoir accès à son bureau, mais après un regard vers sa fenêtre légèrement entrouverte elle avait compris. La personne était rentrée par là, avait déposé l'enveloppe et était repartie ensuite. Curieuse, elle en avait donc lu le contenu, jamais elle ne se serais attendue à ça en tous les cas.

Elle avait bien vu au fil des cinq années que Sasuke avait changé, qu'il s'était assagi et qu'il s'ouvrait aux autres, ce qui était plutôt positif lorsqu'on pensait à son parcours assez calamiteux. Elle avait bien vu la différence de son comportement à son égard, ses petites attentions, le fait qu'ils s'entendent à merveille tout les deux et elle aimait tous ses moments qui étaient fait d'amitié et simplicité. Elle qui passait son temps pour observer tout et n'importe avait été vraiment à côté de la plaque concernant le ténébreux. _Elle n'avait pas vu ses sentiments_ alors qu'en y réfléchissant, ça aurait dû lui _sauter aux yeux_…

Sasuke,

Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un courrier de ta part, je me suis même dit que ce n'était pas trop ton style, mais avec tout ce que tu m'explique dans ta lettre c'est compréhensible. Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, loin de là, même s'il est rare que ce genre de chose ce fasse. Je sais que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ou de tes sentiments, tu as encore du mal, même si comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es plus ouvert qu'autrefois. A chaque fois que je te dis ça, tu me réponds par un grognement, quand j'y pense ça me fait sourire… Le fait que tu ais du mal à me parler de temps en temps, je l'avais remarqué et c'est pour ça que je t'encourage à chaque fois à ma façon. Je ne pensais pas que tu voyais mes yeux comme tu le décris, je crois que personne ne m'as dit une chose aussi belle…

Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier, on voulait t'aider, te sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels tu étais plongé et on la fait, par tout les moyens possible. Ça à été souvent dur, tu ne nous à pas rendu la tâche facile, mais on voulait t'extirper de tout ça et te ramener avec nous, à Konoha. Je ne pense pas que reparler du passé soit bien, mais si tu veux en discuter, je suis ouverte. Il faut juste que tu n'oublie pas une chose Sasuke, vivre dans le passé ne te feras pas avancer, tu l'as déjà vécu, tu sais de quoi je parle. Je sais que je fais ma mère poule, que je vous réprimande souvent Naruto et toi, mais c'est parce que je tiens à vous, vous êtes ma deuxième famille si je puis dire. Saï aussi je le sermonne, mais c'est encore différent avec lui, je ne vais donc pas m'épancher sur le garçon qui ta remplacé un petit temps dans l'équipe sept qu'autrefois nous formions. Concernant Kakashi, je ne pense pas qu'il faut que je revienne là-dessus, tu as payé pour toutes tes erreurs passé, alors ne reste pas braqué sur tout ça et va de l'avant. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit quelques fois, même si tu soupirais pour toute réponse. Je sais que tu as besoin d'en parler, besoin qu'on te rassure, même si tu ne le montre pas souvent. Il suffit d'une petite parole de ta part pour que je le comprenne.

Je ne pense pas t'avoir aidé plus qu'un autre, plus que Naruto surtout, c'est lui qui sait le plus démené pour t'aider, pour te ramener à la raison. Si je t'ai soigné, c'était parce que c'était tout d'abord mon rôle de médecin, même à bout de force et puis, je n'avais pas le cœur à te laisser ainsi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Même si je n'avais jamais été médic-nin, je t'aurais aidé du mieux que j'aurais pu, c'est ainsi que je suis faite. T'épauler durant tout ton périple comme tu le dis était la meilleure des choses que je pouvais faire, j'aurais même aimé faire plus, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors oui, je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai rassuré du mieux que je le pouvais et je t'ai défendu. On t'avait manipulé, menti et j'estimais que tu avais assez souffert comme ça. Je ne pensais pas te surprendre en faisant ça, j'avais même cru que tu me trouverais lourde, mais tu n'as pas une seule fois sortis ce mot qu'autrefois tu me qualifiais avec. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Naruto se décarcasser tout seul, tu l'as déjà vu ? Franchement ! Il aurait fait encore plus de conneries qu'autre chose… Et puis, pour moi, dans mon cœur tu étais toujours mon ami, le garçon pour qui j'avais eu un fameux béguin quand j'étais gamine. Tu as peut-être essayé de me tuer, mais à ton retour dans notre village, tu n'avais plus cette folie dans tes prunelles alors je n'avais plus peur. Je savais qu'avec la guerre, avec tout ce que tu avais appris sur le clan Uchiha, tu avais changé, quelque chose s'était opéré en toi et je savais que tu n'aurais plus un geste à mon égard pour vouloir ma mort. Alors non, je n'avais plus à te craindre et en aucun cas, malgré tout ça, je t'aurais tourné le dos, ça aurait été au-dessus de mes forces. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça, quoi que tu ais dit, quoi que tu ais fait. Je ne pensais pas que m'on aide t'avais aidé autant alors que je me sentais impuissante face à la peur qui te tenaillais d'être exécuté ou non, ça me touche et ça me fait plaisir. Ça prouve que finalement, j'ai pu quand même te soutenir au point que ça t'aidait.

Je comprends que tu ais du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens et je confirme, quand ton cœur se gonfle, c'est de joie. Je ne pensais pas que de m'avoir dans ton quotidien jour après jour te plaisait autant. Je me disais même parfois que je devais un peu trop te coller. Mais quand je voulais mettre de l'espace, tu venais m'inviter à manger un petit bout avec toi, que Naruto soit là ou non. Alors finalement, je n'ai jamais prit d'écart te concernant.

Du mal à croire ce que tu marques ? J'ai bien du relire au moins la partie que tu décris de ce que je te fais au moins plusieurs fois. Je ne pensais pas que ma présence te faisait ça, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais mes sourires, mes regards et encore moins que mes frôlements, pas du tout calculé te fasse frissonner. Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué tellement tu es discret.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'y il y a un an. Parfois j'y repensais car pour un médecin ne pas trouver ce qui se passait chez un patient était assez irritant. Maintenant je comprends mieux et dire que je n'ai rien vu, rien constaté, moi qu'on dit intelligente. Tu avais pourtant tous les symptômes, le cœur qui palpitait quand je te touchais, ton pouls qui s'activait à un rythme effréné quand je le prenais, tes mains moites, ton regard fuyant. Je m'en souviens et moi, je continuais mes analyses, prenant des prises de sang aussi, pensant détecter quelque chose.

Renfermé comme tu l'es et parlant peu de toi-même, je savais pourtant que tu ne me disais pas tout et je comprends parfaitement que tu n'ais pu aller voir Naruto avec ce qui se passait aussi en lui concernant Hinata. Un changement s'opérait en toi que tu ne connaissais pas, il était donc normal que tu te sentais perdu, surtout que tu n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça. Kakashi, je crois que tu as bien fait finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté son ton moqueur lorsqu'il se serait adressé à moi, une bonne claque bien placé lui aurais remis les idées en place c'est certains. Je n'aurais pas hésité, même si c'était mon ancien senseï. Je comprends qu'à moi, tu ne pouvais pas et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas stupide. C'est juste que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de chose et puis, se mettre à nu ainsi n'est facile pour personne crois-moi.

J'avais remarqué que tu m'observais de temps en temps, mais je n'y avais pas fait plus attention, je me disais juste que tu devais être perdu dans tes pensées. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais attiré par moi, tu sais parfaitement dissimuler tes sentiments et ce n'est pas parce que tu es ANBU que tu y arrives, c'est quelque chose qui fait partie de toi. Me dire que rien que ma présence allège ton cœur et que tu te sens bien me touche énormément, jamais je n'aurais cru ça un jour possible. Evidemment, plus rien n''est comme quand on était gosses. On se respecte, on se confie sur certaines choses, on est devenu de bon ami et j'aime bien ce lien qui sait tisser entre nous. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ma présence à tes côtés t'était si importante, surtout que tu ne laisses rien transparaître sur ton visage ou dans tes yeux. Il est très difficile de te percer et ça fait longtemps que je n'essaie plus de te déchiffrer, j'aurais peut-être du continuer finalement…

C'est vrai qu'avant tu me trouvais lourde et collante, et je l'étais ! Je le confirme. Quand je repense à mon attitude infantile, je me traite moi-même de pathétique pour tout dire. Tout tournais autour de toi, je ne voyais que toi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Les temps ont changés bien sûr, j'ai grandis, j'ai mûris et je me suis fixé des buts dans la vie, sans toi. Mais moi aussi j'aime bien t'avoir pour moi, qu'on parle tous les deux, qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble. J'ai appris à comment t'approcher ou à comment réagir pour tel ou tel chose comme tu dis, tu n'es pas si complexe que ça. Analyser fait partie de mon quotidien et c'est ce que j'ai fais avec tes réactions pour diverses choses. Ce que je préfère, c'est quand j'arrive à te faire rire. C'est doux, c'est discret et c'est soft, tout ce qui fait ta personnalité, mais j'adore. Je ne pensais pas par contre que je pouvais t'inquiéter lorsque je partais en mission seule, c'était sûrement pour ça que tu me disais sombrement de faire attention à moi. Je ne répercutais pas, il y avait toujours Naruto qui te faisais une tape pour te dire que rien ne pouvais me résister et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le fait que tu me dises être jaloux lorsque je suis en présence d'un autre homme me surprend, ça non plus je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à ça. Tu me donnes vraiment l'impression de tenir à moi, de ressentir quelque chose pour moi, tu détails tellement tout… C'est certain que tous ce que tu m'écris dans ta lettre est assez dure à imaginer, surtout cette jalousie qui peut te ronger par moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton style de perdre tes moyens ou de te donner en spectacle, mais parfois il faut montrer ce que l'on ressent Sasuke, sinon, personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Tu ne m'as jamais rien montré à moi alors comment aurais-je pu voir tout ce que tu me décris ? Même ne fus-ce qu'une chose ?

Lire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi fait accélérer mon cœur d'une certaine façon, c'est même difficile à croire, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de m'en persuader. Je ne sais pas en fait, je suis un peu perdue. Je sais que tu ne t'amuserais pas à m'écrire tout ça, que si tu le fais, c'est que tout ce que tu as retranscrit est vrai. Mais tu dois comprendre que pour moi, c'est dur d'imaginer tout ça pour ensuite l'assimiler. C'est vrai, tu m'as beaucoup repoussé par le passé, mais je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne voulais pas de mes sentiments et il m'a fallut du temps pour tout refouler.

Je suis différente avec toi, c'est vrai et je préfère ce que l'on partage maintenant que l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous lorsqu'on était plus jeune. Concernant mes sentiments à ton égard, j'ai tout camouflé, je ne voulais pas que quiconque les vois, toi encore moins. J'ai donc prit sur moi et je me suis comporté en amie dévouée, ça faisait mal au départ, mais maintenant ça va. Tu n'as pas à douter Sasuke, je t'aime toujours, mes sentiments à ton égard non jamais changés, ils sont même plus forts qu'avant, je les caches c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir de tout ce que tu viens de m'écrire, je te remercie plutôt que tu m'es ouvert ton cœur, ça me touche vraiment. Comment vais-je réagir à tout ça ? Je suis comment dire ? Surprise, touché, contente que je te sois aussi importe, moi aussi j'ai un égo… J'ai mon cœur qui pulse si vite et si fort…Maintenant le tout, c'est comment toi tu vas réagir à ma lettre ? Tu ne t'attendais peut-être pas à avoir une réponse, mais tu as fait l'effort de m'ouvrir ton cœur, de me confier tout ce qu'il se passait en toi, tout ce que tu ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en plan sans rien te répondre, ça fait deux jours que tu m'as écrit et on ne sait pas encore revu, je n'ai pas pu en fait… Je suis également gênée… Je ne te rejette pas, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. C'est si… comment dire… surprenant, tu me prends comme de court.

Moi aussi je suis là pour toi et ce pour quoi que ce soit, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je ne compte même plus toutes les fois où je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à présent. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et merci, moi je te confirme mes sentiments. Tu voulais peut-être juste m'en faire part pour t'alléger d'un poids, je ne sais pas…

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il advienne.

Sakura H.

Un fin sourire siégeait sur le visage de Sasuke alors qu'il était dans son appartement, installé sur son divan, la lettre de la rose entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il était rentré de son entraînement en cette fin de journée il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde avoir un retour de la jeune fille. En fait, ça faisait deux jours qu'il avait la poitrine compressé, depuis qu'il avait laissé sa propre lettre dans le bureau de la demoiselle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis et intérieurement, il avait un peu paniqué.

Finalement, elle s'était isolé pour lui répondre, il n'avait rien demandé en retour, lorsqu'il avait déposé sa lettre dans le bureau de la fleur, à ce moment-là il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il attendait vraiment. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait et il n'avait pas pu lui dire de vive voix. Ce n'était pas qu'il était lâche, juste qu'il n'était pas habitué de s'épancher sur sa personne, ce n'était pas son style, voilà tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait confirmation des sentiments de la fille dont il était amoureux, il devait agir. Si ses sentiments n'auraient pas été partagés il n'aurait rien fait, continuant d'être l'ami qu'il était pour l'Haruno, mais là, la donne était différente. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et elle aussi avait bien su camouflé ce qu'elle ressentait, il n'avait pas été le seul car il n'avait rien vu non plus. Ils étaient donc à égalité pour ça.

Il se leva, posa les feuilles sur sa table de salon et enleva son haut pour se retrouver torse nu. Il fallait qu'il prenne d'abord une douche. Il était vingt-deux heures et Sakura avait fini son service à vingt-trois heures. Il avait donc une heure devant lui pour se préparer. En ce quatorze février, sachant que la rose l'aimait toujours, il ne comptait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais une chose était sûr, il devait voir la rose, c'était primordial !

Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer suite à sa lettre alors que maintenant, l'Uchiha en avait une vague idée. Il n'était pas romantique, il n'était pas vraiment démonstratif comme Naruto avec Hinata. Mais le brun aimait et il allait le prouver à la concernée. Il voulait Sakura dans ses bras et sous ses lèvres, il la voulait à lui, tout simplement…

Quelques papiers de dernière minutes à ranger et elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour se glisser entre les draps de son lit. Sa journée avait été éreintante, de plus, elle avait été de garde la nuit dernière et depuis, elle n'avait pas pu arrêter. Elle avait juste eut une petite pause sur l'heure du midi pour souffler légèrement. Sachant que Sasuke mangeait avec Naruto, elle en avait profité pour mettre sa lettre dans la boîte aux lettres du brun, le cœur à la limite de l'explosion.

Bosser lui avait permis de ne pas penser, mais maintenant que la journée touchait à sa fin, elle se demandait si vraiment Sasuke avait eut sa lettre, s'il l'avait lu et ce qu'il en avait pensé. Elle était vraiment puérile, pourquoi elle lui avait tout avoué ? Certes il lui avait ouvert son cœur, mais maintenant ? Il allait en passer quoi ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que leur amitié ne sois en rien entaché, elle aurait du mal à le supporter sinon… Penser ou même savoir que le jeune homme était amoureux d'elle était encore assez difficile à imaginer. Mais elle connaissait son ami, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et s'il affirmait quelque chose, c'est que c'était vrai.

Elle balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard et fit un petit sourire, tout était impeccable, comme à son habitude. Elle retira sa blouse blanche qu'elle mit au crochet juste à côté de sa porte, d'un mouvement souple elle mit sa longue chevelure en arrière qu'elle avait décidé de laisser pousser depuis deux ans et elle prit sa petite veste. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la poignée de sa porte, prête à rentrer chez elle pour prendre une bonne douche, grignoter vite fait quelque chose et aller se coucher. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir ne fus-ce qu'un peu.

Mais au moment où elle ouvrit sa porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke qui affichait une mine tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Il avait voulu la prendre pas surprise, pensant qu'elle travaillait encore, il ne s'était pas du tout douté qu'elle serait derrière sa porte au même moment où il l'ouvrirait. Il vit qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres et qu'elle rougissait légèrement, il ne put donc que faire un petit sourire en coin. Il en était sûre, sa lettre l'avait quelque peu secoué et lui avait sûrement fait réaliser certaines choses.

« **Sasuke-kun,** fini par chuchoter la rose.

-**Je peux te voir un instant ?**

-**C'est que… j'ai fini…**

-**Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps,** affirma le brun. »

La fleur, bien que gênée et légèrement intimidé, sachant à présent ce que le jeune homme ressentait pour elle hocha simplement la tête et s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte pour que personne dans les couloirs ne puissent entendre quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer, juste que ce qu'il se produisait dans son bureau, ça ne concernait personne. Mais au moment où elle se retourna pour faire face au ténébreux, ce dernier, doucement, la plaqua contre la porte.

« **Sasuke-kun !** se choqua la rose, élevant un rien la voix. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondait rien et mit simplement deux doigts sur les lèvres de la fleur, ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre et le cœur des deux se mit à battre à un rythme plus rapide. Doucement, l'Uchiha glissa ses mains dans celle de Sakura qui le laissait faire et il les remonta sur la porte, de ce fait, il colla bien plus son corps à la demoiselle qui elle, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

« **Sasu…** commença l'Haruno.

-**Après ta réponse je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire,** coupa le jeune homme.

-**Mais…**

-**Je ne pensais pas que ce serais partagé, mais ça l'est…**

-**Tu n'es qu'un idiot,** murmura Sakura. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun se remit à faire son irrésistible sourire en coin, oui, il n'était qu'un _idiot _pour ne pas avoir vu les sentiments de sa belle plus tôt. Il lâcha l'une des mains de la fleur qu'il glissa ensuite sur le cou de cette dernière. Il la vit retenir son souffle, elle était nerveuse, ce qui se comprenait. Mais il remonta sa main sur sa joue, il voulait l'embrasser et il allait le faire. Enfin ! Son désir qu'il avait eut en premier allais se concrétiser.

Lentement, il inclina sa tête et doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas. L'instant d'après, elles furent soudés dans un baiser de ravissement. Mais très vite, Sasuke qu'émenda bien plus et il passa sa langue à travers les dents de l'Haruno pour explorer l'intérieure de sa bouche. Un baiser doux au départ se transforma donc en quelque chose d'endiablé où langues tournoyèrent l'une autour de l'autre, où salives et souffles se mélangeaient. Le ténébreux avait lâché l'autre main de sa belle pour attirer le bassin de la demoiselle à lui. Cette dernière avait glissé ses mains dans les mèches corbeaux de son compagnon, c'était comme si toute raison les avait quitté, laissant la passion prendre le dessus.

Dire que tout avait toujours été calme entre eux, à présent, c'était comme si une explosion s'opérait entre eux, ne pouvant en aucun cas être freiné d'une quelconque manière. C'était comme si leurs corps étaient tout d'un coup attiré l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils devaient se toucher, se goûter, s'effleurer. Comme si, ils avaient du temps perdu à rattraper, comme s'ils avaient besoin de beaucoup plus maintenant que leurs sentiments étaient partagés et avoué.

Les mains sur les cuisses de Sakura, juste en-dessous de sa jupe, Sasuke la souleva, la rose entoura donc la taille du brun de ses jambes alors qu'elle était calée entre ce dernier et la porte. Leurs lèvres se décelèrent, à bout de souffle, mais directement, l'Uchiha plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'Haruno qui mit sa tête en arrière, le laissant faire. Une frénésie mal contenu s'était emparé d'eux et le brun n'avait qu'une envie, toucher cette femme, faire ce dont il avait envie pour qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui alors que la fleur, elle, voulait enfin le sentir tout contre elle. Elle laissait exploser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme et ses plaintes adorables au creux de l'oreille de l'Uchiha ne pouvaient que l'encourager à continuer.

Il lui parsemait son cou de baisers plus torride les uns que les autres, lui mordillait sa ravissante peau au goût étrangement fruité et Sakura gémissait, doucement. Ce qui attisait bien plus le désir que Sasuke éprouvait pour la rose, il voulait la faire sienne et vite. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il voulait qu'elle soit là pour lui, avec lui, il voulait partager avec elle ce que chaque couple partageait.

Il écarta sa bouche de la peau de la fleur pour la sonder de ses prunelles sombres, le souffle de la jeune fille était un peu haletant et ses yeux brillaient, tout comme les siens. Il se mit à lui sourire et elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Sasuke ne se rétracta pas, la laissant plutôt faire.

« **Chez toi ou chez moi ? **questionna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-**Ça ne va pas un peu vite ?**

-**Je ne veux pas attendre.**

-**Sasuke…**

-**Tu ne comprends pas Sakura, je ne compte pas te lâcher, je veux que tu sois mienne, entièrement.**

-**Et après ?** demanda la rose, le cœur palpitant.

-**C'est simple, on emménage ensemble, non ?**

-**Tu es sûr de toi Sasuke-kun ?**

-**Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de tout ma vie… je… je t'aime…** murmura-t-il les trois derniers petits mots, ayant quelques rougeurs sur joues.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime,** répondit la rose dans un petit sourire, mais tout aussi timide, joues écarlates.

-**Y'a plus à discuter alors.** »

L'instant d'après il fit descendre la demoiselle et il lui prit la main, ramassa sa veste qui s'était échouée par terre, sûrement quand il lui avait saisi ses mains et ils quittèrent ensuite son bureau. Si les infirmiers de nuit ou même les patients qui étaient dans les couloirs étaient étonnés de les voir main dans la main, Sasuke en fit bien abstraction. Il se foutait qu'on les voie ensemble ainsi que les messes basses qui se faisaient sous leurs passages. Ses sentiments étaient partagés et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme. Sakura, quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente, s'afficher ainsi avec le ténébreux était ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé en étant plus jeune, en grandissant elle n'y avait plus crue. _Pourtant_…

Cette nuit-là fut la première d'une longue série à deux où amour se faisait ressentir, soupir, plaisir, caresses, baisers et bien d'autres choses encore. Sasuke fit de Sakura une personne à part entière, il porta son amour à explosion et la rose le lui avait parfaitement bien rendu. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, la leur, à deux, ensemble et pour le meilleur, ayant déjà goûté au pire. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils étaient opposés, mais complémentaire.

_Ce soir-là, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin, un nouvel amour débuta à travers leurs sentiments les plus profonds qui ne pourront jamais s'éteindre..._


End file.
